Harry Potter? No, I'm ERROR POTTER!
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: 3 year old Harry Potter accidentally apperates himself into the anti-void with a kid Error Sans already living there. What will the wizarding world think of their savior being the glitched out little brother of the timeline destroying, Spanish soap opera loving, puppet fanatic? What will Blueberry think of Error Potter? I OWN NOTHING PLEASE REVIEW! Feel free to ask them stuff below
1. Meet Error Potter

**Harry Potter? No, I'm ERROR POTTER**

 **A HARRY POTTER/ERRORTALE/UNDERTALE CROSSOVER**

* * *

 _A 3 year old Harry Potter accidentally apperates himself into the anti-void with a kid Error Sans already living there. What will the wizarding world think of their savior being the glitched out little brother of the timeline destroying, Spanish soap opera loving, puppet fanatic? More importantly... What will Blueberry think of Error Potter? I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

BLUEBERRY'S P.O.V.

 _(US Sans. For those new to the Errortale/Loverofpigges fanbase)_

My time alone in the Anti-void made me question many things.

Where the exit was?

How big was this place?

Why can't souls talk?

Why did Error leave me alone here?

Why couldn't the human's soul do anything but just sit there? Why did my head hurt?

Where were these 'askers' voices coming from?

What the heck just happened to me?

And so many, many, more...

But the newest question came into being when, out of nowhere a being fell though the ceiling of the anti-void, dodging everyone of Error's strings and landed on the ground back turned to me.

When I finally got over the shock of someone falling from the ceiling of this place, I took note of his appearance.

It looked a like a human boy... Sort of... But more... Error-ish...

The human's skin was black in some places while in others it was various shades of red, blue, green and yellow. His hair looked like green code I'd find on our home computer if Pap's was setting in new programs. Along with that it constantly moved, changing numbers every couple of seconds. The human wore black pants, a red and yellow striped shirt, a black vest with a hood, a pair of shoes much like the ones Pap's would wear if he was forced to take his slippers off, and a pair of familiar looking red glasses. Behind the glasses laid his eyes, which layered from yellow, to blue to green. And finally the word 'Error' moved though his body just like Error's does.

The human error looked at me and said in a echo-y child like voice, "Huh, g-g-guess he really did it... Wh-Which begs the q-q-question, why isn't he here playing/tormenting with his new p-p-p-puppet/friend?"

I looked at the error and said, "Ummmm Hi...?"

The error looked at me and smiled revealing his very similar skeletal smile despite being a human.

He laughed out a very distorted chuckle and said, "H-H-Hey there Blueberry. Where's Error Sans at? And yes I know who you are #11."

I rubbed my skull nervously and said, "Well... He kind of got mad at me and left me here as punishment, or until I beg him to comeback..."

* * *

 **Anon asked: He tells the truth, mysterious Error human! Also who the heck are you?!**

* * *

"I figured as much, Error always was easily angered when it comes to opposing opinions." The error said with a sigh.

I looked at the error and said, "Um... Do you, have a name by chance?"

The one voice did ask but he didn't reply, despite already proving that he hears them.

The error once again smiled and said, "Yep-p-p. Name's Error Potter, formerly Harry James Potter of AU 7893456283."

Then his mouth changed to distorted grin as he said, "I'm also Error's little adopted brother."

That sent shock into my veins (if I had any).

Error adopted another error as a kid brother?!

When?! How?!Why didn't he say anything?!

Soon the voices began to strengthen in volume once more.

* * *

 **Anon asked: Holy shit! Error has another kid brother besides Papyrus! That's soooooo coool!**

* * *

 **Mary123 asked: Wait, ERROR said he didn't know any other ERRORS, did he lie?!**

* * *

 **Markimoo asked: HARRY POTTER?! WHAT THE HELL?! HE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO WIZARD SCHOOL NOT DESTROYING UNIVERSES WITH ERROR! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THERE?!  
**

* * *

 **0Zero0 asked: How did you become an Error Harry?**

* * *

 **MUFFIN asked: Blueberry, ask Harry to tell us how he met Error and junk! The truth must be learned!**

* * *

"Heh, you hear them now? Must be gl-gl-glitching from staying in here without an Error present... Must be a new rec-record. And before I start telling this story, there is one big thing I'd like to cover..."

Yellow strings descended from the ceiling bringing out some chairs, where me and Harry could sit revealing the strings wrapped around his fingers.

He tilted his head and said in a low growl.

" _ **My NaMe iS NoT HaRRy PoTTeR aNyLoNGeR... CaLL Me THaT NaMe aGaiN YouR LiFe WiLL eND RiGHT THeN aND THeRe...**_ "

Error Potter smiled once again and said, "Name's Error Potter but if you need a less con-con-confusing name since there's Bro Bro Error, you can call me Ror for sh-short."

He leaned back in his chair and said, "So sit back and hear how I became what I am."

* * *

A/N: Just an idea I had... Tell me should I continue with this? Let me know in the comments~!


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

* * *

(Before this Chapter begins I'd like to make this notice known. If you have questions for Error Potter/Ror and Blueberry please comment them~! They'd love to get to know the voices in their heads a bit better. Also Error Sans is the property of the lovely Crayon Queen at loverofpigges on tumblr.)

* * *

ROR'S P.O.V.

* * *

 **2scceera1 asked: Okay, how old is harry in this? Oops, i mean ERROR. Anyway, he was three when he first arrived, but clearly this isn't the case when he first arrived. I would ask more questions, but you're likely to answer them in the next chapter. Out of curiosity, what's your opinion of 'horrortale'? I, for one, find it interesting, and i really want to know what happened to make the underground like that.**

* * *

I smirked and said, "We-well thank you for correcting your mis-stake. As for your questions; I'll be eleven in two days back in my home AU, and when I first arrived here in the anti-void I had just turned 3."

"As for Horrortale (AU 17492846201), despite it being an abomination of gl-glitches needing to be destroyed, it is rather interesting... But I don't like spending time in that AU more than I have to... They tend to want to murder me on sight and with all the darker scale colors I'm easily spotted for my slightly more colorful appearance. As for how it got that way I believe the code was unclear when I looked into backstory. Apparently that AU is still under construction."

* * *

 **KawaiiKoi asked: YOU PROMISED BACKSTORY!**

* * *

"That I d-d-did... So sit back and enjoy the show..."

I quickly opened a memory rift and the memory came into being.

* * *

 _~FLASHBACK RIFT!~_

* * *

Pain...

Pain and suffering was all I knew in my 3 years of life living with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin.

I was a servant, a scapegoat, and a punching bag... I received 2 meals a week if I was good and lucky... And every night I was locked into my cupboard under the stairs waiting for the next day of misery to begin...

And I hated it!

Most people don't think 3 year olds' have the ability to hate but I did, I hated every moment of everyday because of my family and the people around me who let it happen...

I wanted to get rid of these people...

These horrible filthy people who treated me no better than dirt...

More importantly, I wanted a family or maybe even a friend...

One who understood what I was thinking...

I really wished that...

And suddenly I felt a pull tug me and my cupboard was gone...

The Dursley's house was gone...

 _Surrey_ was gone!

I now sat in a huge empty white space with several blue strings hanging from the top of the endless white room.

But what caught my attention was a strange looking kid sitting in the floor sewing what looked like a puppet.

He looked to be the size of a 13 year old dressed in blacks, reds, blues, and yellows.

I then said, "Excuse me..."

The kid turned... Revealing the kid was a skeleton... A skeleton with words going through his head that I couldn't quite read yet, his skull was black with blue tear marks coming from his crazed eyes with a pair of red glasses on his head.

He hissed at me and said, "G-Get away from me you Flil-Flil-Flithy GLITCH! How the h-hell did you get here?!"

I tilted my head and asked, "What's a glitch? And where my cupboard?"

The skeleton stopped for a moment looking at me a bit confused. "Explain kid, wh-what cupboard?"

"The one under the stairs... My bedroom... If I'm not there by morning Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will be really mad and get the skillet out again..."

The skeleton's face distorted from confused to furious then back to a more calm face.

"Name's Er-ERror Sans kid... What's yours?"

I replied, "Oh... I'm Harry Potter, or Freak or Boy... That's what Auntie, Uncle, and Dudley calls me... Oh and I'm 3 1/2 years old!"

Error's glitches began to act up as his anger began to grow. "S-So you're saying... Those abom-abominations don't treat you well... Right H-H-hAarry?"

I nodded and said, "They do a lot of mean stuff Mr. Error... But every time I try to tell someone they call me a l-liar... But that's not tRue..."

I began telling Error all about what they did and do to me but as I talked my voice became more stutter-y and distorted. Finally I finished telling him all I knew about my 'family' and he looked pissed the fuck off with those black words clouding his eyes.

"Excuse-e me, Mr. Errrror... What does those words say? I c-c-can't read..."

Error's glitches calmed down and he said, "It's my name kid. It says E-eErrorrrrrr... What happened to y-y-your voice kid?"

I replied softly, "I d-d-d-d DON'T... KnooooOOOw... It's just h-h-happening -ing-ing-ing..."

I let out a coughing fit and that when things got a bit more freaky. My body broke into static and glitches for the moment only for me to return solidly but with the beginnings of Error marks on me.

Error looked at me and said, "L-L-Looks like your CoDe is couRRUPted... J-Just like MINE."

"C-c-CoDe?"

Error waved his hand and show me this thing of lots and lots of numbers... But one of them was red and wouldn't move right...

"This, is y-y-y-your body code... And that red line is a viral gl-glitch... It will spr-eeead soon... And you'll-ll-ll LLLLoook a lot like mmmmmeeeeEEE when it's done."

I looked down a bit a my hands as they seem to static up a little bit.

I felt a hand rest on my head petting me in a affectionate manor I had never felt before.

I pulled away a bit scared and Error backed up a bit.

"I... I don't... ToUcH people... often... cause... I'll make them as b-b-b-bro-roken too... Bbbbbuut you... You're BROKEN, just like mE... I... I can't hurt you wi-with mmmmmy coooode... like before with..."

He shook his head and stepped closer, extending his hand. "H-How about... we geeet to know each other as rooooomate? How d-d-does that SoUnD?"

I slowly extended my hand into his and said, "oKay..."

* * *

 _TIME SKIP (2 years later)_

* * *

"Error? C-Can I aaaaask you something?" I asked.

I had finished glitching out and became a true Error after a year in my world's time. Afterwards Error had given me his spare pair of glasses since I couldn't see well.

He also began to call me Ror, since I was no longer Harry Potter, but Error Potter. I liked it a lot better than any other name I've ever had.

Error looked down at me and said, "Sssssure kiddo. What do you w-w-w-want to ask me?"

"C-Can you pl-please beeee my big BrOtheeeer?"

That caused him to halt in his tracks and turn to me a bit shocked.

"W-What...?"

"You... You take goood care of me... But you a-a-aren't a Daddy or a UNCLE... But like the br-br-brother I never hhhhhaaaDDD... I kn-know your Pappy is gone, cause of stuffffff... And I'll un-under-understand why if you don't buuuut..."

"Ror-Ror..."

He gently ruffled his hand threw my code hair, which was his equivalent to a hug, and said, "You d-d-don't neeeed to cry Little broooo."

I looked up at him with my yellow justice magic streaming down my face in long strings.

I smiled and said, "Thank you... Big Br-Brother~!"

When then walked off hand in hand towards AU, just ready to be destroyed.

But this time as a family of two.

* * *

 _~FLASHBACK RIFT END~_

* * *

"And th-that IS how Bro-Bro Error and I became Bro-Broth-Brothers."

Blueberry looked on the verge of tears and he said, "Oh golly goodness~! You went threw so much and Error... That's why he doesn't like touching people... He's afraid he'll corrupt them!"

"That's kiiiinda t-t-true..."

"Wait... What?"

* * *

 **The 'Other' Brother asked: What do you mean it's true?!**

* * *

"Wh-What I mean is, that our ErRoRs spread through touch... Small touch won't do much... BUT after pro-prolonged exposure or repetition... It causes the CODE to c-c-corrupt... And one of t-w-o things happen... The code DeLETe'S itself, dusting them or... if It's Com-com compatible... It will begin out the Errorfication process... Starting with the abillity tooo hear th-the voices..."

* * *

 **Anonamyous asked: Wait... HOLY FUCK BLUE'S TURNING INTO AN ERROR!**

* * *

"WAIT, WHAT?! I'M BECOMING AN eRrOr?!" He said catching a bit of a glitch near the end of his words.

He choked up a bit at the glitch and stared at his own hands in horror.

"Yep Blue! You're becoming... oNe oF uS! eHeHEHEHEHHE~!"

"Ror?! What th-the hell's going on here-re?!"

I froze and turned around. "Hi-hi-hiya big br-bro... How lllloooong have you been standing th-th-there...?"

* * *

( :P ) Sorry it took so long and I only got this written.


	3. Big Bro Error Returns

**Chapter 3: Big Bro Error Returns**

(For reference I may break your questions up a bit so if you asked something your user name may appear more than once.)

* * *

ERROR'S P.O.V.

 **SaphireDemonStar asked: Welp! Big bro Error's there. Hi skeleglitch! Don't ask I'ma call you that even if you don't want me to.**

 **sceera1 asked: s. error sans is here.**

 **Jostanos asked: How long have you been standing there, E.S.?**

 **Purple Lines asked: Hi Error! Just getting to know your little bro. Also please don't kill him over this.**

 **Anon: Hey there, Is Error going to get mad at his bro? Also I have a question for error, What's it like having a brother? I only have sisters.**

* * *

"Yeees, I'm back... Don't call-l-l me Skeleglitch! Fr-Fresh calls me it tooo often. As for how l-l-long I was st-standing here... Halfway th-th-through the flashback rift... An-nd bro-brother's can beeeeeeee great... but annoying... But l-let's get back on track..."

I looked down at Ror and said, "What EXACTLY ha-ha-happened while I was gone?"

* * *

 **sceera1 asked: either Ror is gonna get a new glitch-bro, or bluey's good as dead.**

 **Anona The Anon asked: You left, blue went a little crazy, glitched a bit, Ror showed up, explained and told Blue his fate to become an error.**

 **Anon asked: your brother broke the blueberry.**

* * *

"wHaT?!" I hissed out at the voice and a bit at Ror.

Ror shuffled his shoe a bit and said, "T-t-they kept assssking him stuff after the fr-fracture glitch and he was ge-geting DROWNED in voices... I took some off of h-h-him and then, he ask me w-w-w-who I wwwwwaaaas and then I had to flashback and..."

"Ror, wh-what ddddid I specficly t-t-t-tell you not to dddddo?"

"D-D-Don't interact with the AU glitches..."

"And wh-what did you do?"

"..."

"Ror."

"..."

"Ror answer me."

"..."

"NOW."

"*hic* I TaLKeD WiTH BLueBeRRY! i'MMMM SOR-SOR-SOR-SOR-SOR-SOR-..."

He froze in that state of a sob and broke down in glitches wracking his body.

I sighed and rubbed his back a bit waiting for the glitches to settle... He was one of the only people I could actually touch without hurting them.

I tried to soothe him as the glitches took hold until finally a notice popped up that he was rebooting. That gave me 15 minutes to check on Blue, deal with the voices and come up with an punishment/apology to Ror-Ror.

I turned to Blue who was curled up in the fetal position on the floor, rocking back and forth, murmuring out ways that would trying (and failing) to find some way to stop the Errorfication process while all the while the anons continued to speak louder and louder. With only one breaking through the constant voices.

* * *

 **enragedPhysicist asked: Oh, no. Oh dear. Ohhhhh no no no... Blueberry, please stay calm. You have to concentrate - concentrate on staying yourself, on not losing any part of you. I doubt it'll stop any of the physical changes, but if you keep it up long enough, there's a chance it might halt or at least slow the mental degeneration - and if there's no way to reverse it, that's your best shot at anything resembling 'normal'.**

* * *

"Ya know becoming Er-rrors didn't make ussss lose who we are inside... And 'mental degeneration'? Ha! We didn't lose our m-m-minds. We accepted our fa-fates as Errors... Weeeeee destroy AU's with cor-cor-corupted code-de so that none have to experience the pain we have... The pain of NEVER being able to touch people... To be with nORMaL people and not have them scream at you, that you're a FREAK! We destroy gen-genocide AU's for they can't be s-s-aved... No matter how hard we try to... They just can't... We are seen as evil... And who knows, they ma-maybe they're right... Buuut... We're just doing what we think is r-r-right... I guess... we're nnnnnnot nnnnnormal..."

"...Normal is over rated..."

I looked up a bit to see Blue was back on his feet looking me in the eye sockets to where I saw the faint error mark in his socket and a small yet sad smile on his face.

"Bl-Blue? I... I'm so... I didn't want you to-"

"I know Error. I know now... Error... How long have you kept than in? All that?"

I looked down at my hands and said, "Long before Ror-Ror showed up... Doooon't tell him okay? I don'twaaant him to w-w-w-worry."

I sat down and Blue sat down beside me.

I then asked, "Are y-y-y-you okay with this happening? I mean I know you'd probably wish it wasn't but..."

Blue sighed and looked up at my blue strings. He then stated in one of the most serious tones I've ever heard him talk in before, "To be honest with you, before you left I didn't want to be and error because of all the things you did with absolutely no warning, and how you seemed to talk to yourself... Now... Now I've seen through your eyes a bit... Though I don't condone your world destroying habits I see the need for it... I heard the voices, I met your little brother... All you want is to be happy and all these things, they prevent that... I know my code is corrupted and whether I like it or not I'll become an Error... But, I think I'll be okay with it... As long as you guys can be happy."

I gave a soft smile and said, "Th-Th-Thanks Blueberry... That mean's a lot..."

* * *

 **A ghost named yukimenoko: Hey error! Can I call you Rory~? And my main question: If Blueberry Sans becomes an error, would he look like error sans? Or would he be different in some way? That technically would be two errors sans and it is confusing me**

 **MegaGamingYT: Why is Ror's magic yellow? Is it because of how the Dursley's treated him? Also I think blueberry's error name should be either bluerry (blueberryerror) or berror (berryror)**

* * *

"F-F-F-First off... DON'T CALL ME THAT! Sec-Second-Secondly, why Ror-Ror's magic is yellow is because his soul trait is Justice with sides of Kindness (green) and Integrity (blue). Those THINGSSSSsssssss had no h-h-hand in his soul color."

I looked towards Blue and said, "As for Berry's GLiTCHeS and eRRoRiFiCaTioN prosess... He won't look ex-ex-excactly like me but his bones wwwwwwillll blacken and distort... And for an eRRoR name... That's Blu-Blu-Blu-Blueberry's choice..."

"Ummmm well... Is that an important part of being an error, Error?" Blue asked me a bit nervously.

I sighed and said, "S-Sort of... Kind of set's you apar-ttttttt from the other SANS'ES... Ror-Ror named himself after me so he'd be different then the other AU glitches..."

Blue looked down and said, "Well if th-th-that's the ccccase... How about we wait until it progresses further... I just got used to being called Blueberry you know."

I let out a chuckle and said, "Understanda-ble-ble-ble... Let's go check on Ror-Ror... I need to apologize and he's trouble for disobeying the rules..."

* * *

 **(SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT UPDATE! LOTS OF LIFE HAPPENED...)**

 **COMMENT FOR MORE ASK!**


End file.
